


The Last To Know

by AndreaLyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should've seen this before it happened, but this is what happens when no one confides in him. He has to find out that Scott's ex and his new roommate have a thing for Stiles' best friend in the most roundabout of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last To Know

“So, no Scott today,” Stiles guesses, sitting across the cafeteria table from Allison and Isaac. They’re side by side, poking at their lunch food with their forks and okay, true, the cafeteria food leaves a lot to be desired, but they’re growing kids – growing wolves, even, for Isaac – and they haven’t touched a single bite.

That might have something to do with _why_ Scott’s absent, but Stiles plans to poke that hornet’s nest in a few minutes. They might not like the mystery meat on the menu, but Stiles has no problem jamming it full of about twenty nacho flavored dorito chips and making himself a creative little casserole.

Eventually, curiosity bubbles to the surface and refuses to let him go.

“Okay,” Stiles mumbles, mouth full of cheesy goodness. “Where’s Scott?”

Isaac points with his fork across the cafeteria to where Scott is sitting with the new French exchange student – he of the golden flax hair and the stunning green eyes and the body that puts Danny to shame and that’s saying something because Danny is a person who generally refuses to be shamed. “Damien,” he says knowingly. “Good job, Scotty.”

That’s met by two murderous glares and considering both Isaac and Allison have access to very sharp, pointy, oh-god-don’t-hurt-me-with-that things, that’s a literal murderous, incidentally. 

“Not so good job, Scotty?” he changes his tune.

“I’m not hungry,” Isaac mutters, shoving his tray aside and picking up his bag to stomp off like the angst-ridden little teenage werewolf that he is. 

Stiles shakes his head. “Werewolves, huh?”

Except Allison doesn’t seem so eager to agree with Stiles when it comes to Scott’s flirtations with the French. She manages a terse smile and checks her watch before sliding one strap of her backpack over her shoulder. “I’m going to find Lydia before class,” is all she says in explanation, storming off in another direction.

Neither she nor Isaac gave Scott the time of day.

Huh.

Interesting.

*

“Hey, so,” Stiles begins, when he corrals Scott after school and heads him off before he can be accosted by anyone else (best friend priority trumps all). “What kind of weirdo cornflakes did you feed one half of Little Red Riding Hood’s story?”

Scott stares at him like he doesn’t understand, which is unfortunately all too common in their lives.

“You know? The big bad wolf and the hunter? Isaac and Allison?”

Scott gives Stiles a dubious look. “I really don’t think Isaac is the big bad wolf.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “ _Fine_ , then he’s grandma, but _seriously_ , Scott, what the hell? They were practically sulking because you decided to have lunch with someone else. Did you start sleeping with Allison again and break up with her via text message?” Stiles reaches out and grabs Scott by the wrist when another thought hits him. “Dude. _Dude_! Did you start sleeping with Isaac and you didn’t tell me? You said you’d tell me if you decided to go there!”

Scott laughs like this is a good-natured ribbing and not a serious interrogation into his personal life – which it so is. “I had lunch with someone else today. Damien had a couple of questions, it’s not the end of the world.”

“Yeah, not according to the sad puppy faces they had. It seriously looked like their world was ending. Scott, what the hell?”

Scott shrugs like he has no idea and there he goes, off into the crowd of students leaving for the day. 

“Hey!” Stiles shouts after him. “Buddy! Where’re you going? I’m your ride!” he reminds him, jangling his keys. “Scott? ... Scotty?” Stiles wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. “Nope. I’m not running after him. I have way too much dignity for...Scott, you’d better not be breaking into my car. He wouldn’t,” he says to a passing freshman. “Scott?”

Okay, so maybe Stiles shouldn’t take that chance.

He takes off running after Scott, but doesn’t make it outside because he collides with a _brick wall_. He recoils back and blinks up, aware that his reputation is so screwed because instead of an actual brick wall or a brick wall of a person, it’s Allison.

“Your core is way too strong,” Stiles complains, trying to set his jaw back to rights.

“Did I see Scott go this way?” she asks, gesturing over her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Stiles replies suspiciously. He notices, then, that Isaac is lingering to her side like a puppy she’s taking out for a walk. They’ve been kind of close lately and sure, Stiles has his suspicions about what’s going on there, but it’s not like he wants to bring it up. If he’s right, it kind of sucks for Scott and if he’s wrong, then that’s a lot of strife for no good reason. 

So yeah, Stiles is pretty sure that some boots are knocking, but he’s living in denial so that Scotty doesn’t have to worry about the fact that his ex and his new roomie are sleeping together. 

“We should...” Allison says and nods to Isaac.

Okay, hey, when did they start with the silent communication. Psychic messages were so a Stiles and Scott thing, when the hell did they get in on this?

“Guys? Hey guys!” Stiles calls after them when they head off in the direction Scott went without even saying so much as a proper goodbye to him.

What the hell is going on in Beacon Hills? 

And why doesn’t he know about it?

*

Why is he here?

“Because I need accompaniment,” Lydia reminds him for the third time that night. Stiles wants to know when he became the chaperone to Lydia in a _rave_ and yet, here he is. 

“You know,” he shouts above the pounding bass. “The last time I was at one of these things, your ex-boyfriend kind of _tried to kill everyone_!” he shouts that last part louder, trying to drive home the reminder that Jackson was kind of a real asshole as the kanima. “Remember that?”

“Hmmm, nope!” Lydia replies cheerfully, patting Stiles twice on the shoulder before saddling him with her purse. “Hold this, I’ll get drinks!”

Which is how Stiles becomes a glorified hanger standing in the middle of the dance floor. Every once in a while, he shuffles to the side to get out of the way of grind-happy teenagers who are totally getting some tonight and here’s Stiles, holding Lydia’s purse for her. Yeah, this is shaping up to be great. He’s moving over one more time when he looks over the crowd and sees a familiar head of hair. “Allison!” he shouts, trying to get her attention, but that’s not happening. Stiles squints and realizes that she isn’t alone.

She’s not alone and oh holy shit.

Allison stands on the outside of a trio; _not_ in the middle.

Nope, the filling in this sandwich is definitely Stiles’ traitorous best friend who said he had plans to hang out with Isaac tonight. Stiles’ gaze skips over to the right a little and figures out that he hadn’t entirely been lying because wow, yeah, hey, that’s Isaac on the other side of the McCall sandwich and this is a familiar scene because he heard all about Erica and Isaac’s little Jackson seduction when they were trying to bring down the kanima.

Stiles never really thought he’d get a repeat show with a different cast.

His jaw must be dropped because when Lydia comes back with drinks, she tuts and closes it for him before she looks in the direction of his stare.

“Finally,” she exhales. 

“Finally?” Stiles retorts, highly strung. “Why didn’t anyone tell me this was a thing! I thought Isaac and Allison were secretly seeing each other behind Scott’s back!”

“Well, they were,” Lydia replies, like it’s the simplest situation in the world and Stiles is an idiot for not understanding it. “But that was only step one. Step two was getting Scott to notice the fact that the both of them have the hots for him and I’m pretty sure we’re witnessing step ... four now,” she says, as though she’s assessing the situation.

Stiles looks over in time to see Allison’s slim fingers trailing over Isaac’s shoulder, down his arm before sliding into the front of Scott’s jeans.

“Not okay,” Stiles says, plastering a hand over his eyes. “This is so not okay.”

He looks at Lydia to see if she’s still looking. She _is_ , cocking her head to the side.

“What?!” Stiles demands when he sees the considerate look on her face.

“I think I can see Isaac’s hard-on through his jeans,” she muses. 

“Oh god,” Stiles splutters. “I’m never going to get that image out of my head.”

“Me neither,” Lydia promises, sounding particularly devilish and pleased for the fact.

Stiles downs his drink and spends the night wandering around with Lydia, going out of his way to ignore the threesome on the floor involving so many of his friends in some strange polyamorous triad relationship that he’d known nothing about until today. Why is he finding out like this? Why?

He sends an accusatory text to Scott when he and Lydia are leaving and there’s no sight of the dirty dancing trio.

_wtf? srsly, next time tell a guy you decide to double-dip when it comes to relationships_

He forgets about the text when he gets home and blissfully lets his head hit the pillow. He doesn’t dream at all that night, but wakes up when he gets a text back from Scott in the morning. Blearily, he reads it three times because he doesn’t understand it at first, but when the cobwebs are shaken away, Stiles kind of hates his best friend.

_didn’t really know I was in a relationship with them. sorry?_

Scott is kind of crazy lucky that he’s an attractive idiot, that’s all Stiles has to say.

*

The next time he sees them at school, the three of them are hanging out near Allison’s locker looking like the stupid happy idiots they are. Stiles makes his approach well known and clears his throat loudly when he gets to their sides.

“Hey Stiles,” Isaac says, arm slung around Scott’s shoulder in a casual way that makes it look like he’s done that all his life. He’s playing with the ends of Allison’s hair with his fingertips and okay, so Stiles totally remembers when he was a murder happy idiot, but right now he looks like a happy little puppy and he kind of wants to pet his curls.

This is seriously worrying, but maybe it’s just that he’s happy for Scott, who’s beaming away like he did those first few weeks with Allison.

“We’re going to need ground rules,” Stiles says.

“What?” Allison laughs.

“I’m serious! I mean, one girlfriend was bad enough. No offense, Allison,” Stiles says, “But two of you? I’m going to have to schedule in Scott and Stiles time, the two of you can’t occupy every single minute of his day...”

They’re wandering off without him.

“Not cool!” Stiles shouts and just for the fact that they’re ignoring him and _laughing_ at him, he makes sure to grab Isaac’s hand off of Scott’s ass and duck in between Allison and Scott to secure his rightful place as right hand man.

“We were going to tell you at some point,” Allison says apologetically. “But we didn’t exactly know how things were going to pan out.”

“If you wanted to know whether Scott wanted to jump on Isaac’s dick or right back into your arms, you know there’s a Scott expert right here,” Stiles reminds them. “His name is Stiles Stilinski and he can be bribed with candy, gas money, and promises of safety in supernatural skirmishes.”

“Dude!” Scott protests.

“What, like I didn’t notice the looks you gave Isaac or the longing sighs about Allison? You guys could’ve saved so much time,” Stiles says. “ _So_ much time!”

The warm chatter between friends continues as they walk down the hall and sure, Stiles might be slightly concerned over the fact that he’s got to worry twice as much about losing Scott, but he’s also kind of excited over the fact that Scott’s happy. He’s happy and he’s got a hunter and a big bad wolf to look out for him.

As far as relationships go, that’s not exactly the worst outcome in the world.


End file.
